Internet Boyfriend
by Queen of Disney
Summary: Alec was always told to be careful of internet dating, but it gave him the love of his life. Long one shot Human AU. (I do not own the characters, thats all Cassandra Clare)


Internet Boyfriend

Alec never thought that he could find someone who loved him, all his flaws included. Much less did he imagine that he would find him online. Alec had a very popular photography page on tumbler and he was always open to talking to people about his work, but when Magnus started privet messaging him, Alec got suspicious. He had been forced to watch to many seasons of Catfish with Izzy to not be suspicious. None the less Alec slowly started to grow feelings for Magnus; the more they talked the more he found himself imagining what Magnus looked like. What started off as a few random texts here and there became constant texting between the two.

Alec was constantly being teased by his siblings about the smile on his face whenever Magnus texted him. In the beginning stages of their relationship even friendship he had his siblings and parents telling him that it was a bad idea to talk to people on the web. But Alec couldn't find it within himself to stop talking to Magnus, he finally had someone interested in him, someone who flirted and complimented him. Not just that but Magnus actually listened to him and understood him. His siblings didn't understand because they had people constantly falling all over them, they didn't understand what it felt like to finally be seen by someone, to be noticed. So, he continued to talk to Magnus despite their concerns, but Magnus never asked for any pictures or anything of the sexual nature. After about a month of texting Magnus called him and Alec fell in love with his voice, so when he got the chance he called Magnus all the time. They just connected, and then three months of talking they finally decided to do a skype session. Alec was exited all week about the great reveal, to finally put a face to the man that he had fallen in love with. Again, his family advised him not to get his hopes up in case Magnus was not what Alec hoped for.

Then the day came and Alec called Magnus as he was about to hit the call button on Skype. He remembered the conversation like it was yesterday.

"Hey Mags, I'm about to click call so you better answer!"

"Like I wouldn't also, if you are actually and old creepy man I'm going to be very angry with you Alexander."

Alec waited for Magnus to accept his request to chat and when his screen went black he held his breath. When the picture came back on Alec dropped his phone and promptly fell out of his chair. He could feel a blush rise in his cheeks as he sat back down facing the camera. He could not believe what he was looking at, this boy was gorgeous. Like he was hot as hell, and Alec imagined that hell was pretty hot. He had honey colored skin and long black hair that was styled perfectly and the ends were dyed the color pink and purple. The hair framed a perfect face, Magnus had slanted eyes indicating some sort of Asian descent, and oh they were the most beautiful color Alec ever saw, his eyes were a mix of luminescent green and metallic gold, and the pupils looked slightly elongated giving the appearance similar to that of a cat. He had a cute nose and smooth shimmering, full lips that were pulled into a devastatingly sexy smirk.

"Well, you could have warned me you were so beautiful angel, I would have prepared to see heaven's finest warrior, if you had."

"Um…Uh…Huh…. Did…D…Did you just call me angel?"

Wow, way to go Alec, you sound like an idiot in front of this… this GOD.

"Why yes I did, so darling how was school today?"

And just like that they got back to being Magnus and Alec. The conversation flowed smoothly which it was never the case for Alec. When he was forced my own dam tiredness to go to sleep and hang up the call with Magnus he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

After that skyping became their form of communication in fact it became so common that when Izzy would barge into his room on Saturday to wake Alec up for breakfast, it was no surprise to see Alec asleep facing his computer that no doubt had a sleeping Magnus on the screen.

Alec introduced Magnus as his boyfriend to his family over a skype call a year later, they were dating for months but Alec wanted Magnus all to himself before introducing him to the family. His family adored Magnus, he was able to charm his family like he did with Alec. Magnus gave one compliment to his mother and she blushed, he mentioned that he wanted to be a fashion designer and he had Izzy practically proposing to him. He made a joke and was on good terms with Jace, and Max instantly loved him due to Magnus apparent resemblance to one of Max's favorite Manga characters. Alec had asked but never got to meet Magnus' family, in truth that hurt Alec a lot.

Alec always wished that he could meet Magnus in real life it would make what they had more real and tangible. It sucked that he lived in California and Magnus lived across the country in New York. He just wanted to kiss and hold his boyfriend, and maybe take Magnus to a nice resturant for their one year anniversary instead of having dinner over skype.

Two years passed and Alec was a senior about to graduate. Over the past two years both Magnus and himself were able to slowly open up to each other. He found out why he was not invited to meet Magnus' family, it was because he had no family. Magnus was currently staying with a horrible excuse of a foster family. Magnus cried to him on more than one occasion about how his foster family hated him with a burning passion. It hurt Alec to see his love cry and not be able to console him, but what hurt him the most was when Magnus told him about his real family and he broke down crying with Magnus. Alec could not believe how one person could endure so much pain.

He still remembered every detail Magnus shared. Alec remembered learning that Magnus' mother was rapped and that how she got pregnant. Alec remembered the stories of a happy fully functioning family until Magnus' eyes changed from light hazel like his mother to their current color. How Magnus hated his eyes because they were the eyes of a rapist and they were the cause of every horrible thing that happened next.

His eyes were the reason that his step-father started drinking and beating his family. They were the reason according to Magnus on why his mother no longer looked at him. Why Magnus was starved and beaten on a daily basis. He hated his eyes because they caused his mother to commit suicide. They were the cause of his step-father trying to drown him.

I told him that his eyes were one of the things I loved about him. That they were unique and his. In Alec's eyes, he did not see the eyes of a rapist he was the eyes of the man he had fallen in love with. That was the first time they said I love you to each other.

Magnus proceeded to tell him about every past relationship he ever had, how for a while he would just sleep with people because he wanted to feel wanted. He told Alec how Camille had messed him up, made him feel unlovable and incapable of loving someone else. He told Alec that the feared that his mother and Camille were right, that he was too much to love. So, Alec made it a mission to tell Magnus how much he loved him every day.

In turn Alec told Magnus about his father's affair, and how his father left after Alec came out. He told Magnus about always being afraid that the was a disappointment, and about how he hated living in this sibling's shadow. He told Magnus about how he used to long for a place where he felt he belonged and he also told Magnus that in him Alec found where he belonged.

They waited a year and a half before they started to do anything sexual. Although it they weren't there together skype sex and phone sex was great. Alec the blushing virgin he was happy to experience that.

As graduation approached their talks would consist of talking about their future together. Alec had applied to NYU and so had Magnus. They had both requested to share a dorm in their applications and he was so excited. Alec hoped he got in, even if he didn't they both decided that either Alec came to New York or Magnus came to California. Magnus told Alec that New York had nothing for him if it meant that Alec was waiting for him in Cali. Alec told Magnus that even though he would miss his family he would gladly go to New York to be with Magnus.

The day of Alec's graduation he got the surprise of his life. His mother announced that they were all going to move to New York because she checked the mail and Alec got into NYU. They celebrated with a party but Alec snuck away to call Magnus. He talked with Magnus all night they were both so excited to go to NYU and be together. They made up their future that night, they both even stared calling each other Magnus and Alec Lightwood-Bane.

That summer the lightwoods moved across the country to New York. Presently Alec was getting off the plane and his family as well as Alec included went to baggage claim. When he got off the terminal train he noticed a sign that said Alexander Lightwood-Bane and holding that sign was nun-other than Magnus Bane.

Alec dropped his bags and with a shout of "MAGS" he threw himself at Magnus. Alec could not believe it he was touching Magnus; he was smelling Magnus (he smelled wonderful). Alec lifted his head and Magnus closed the remaining space between them. The kiss felt like coming home after an exhausting day, it felt like he had kissed Magnus before, or rather he was always meant to kiss Magnus.

Alec doesn't know how long they stayed they're just kissing and hugging each other, he really didn't care because after searching and searching for someone to notice him for so many years, after yearning for someone to look at him and no one else, after years of searching and wondering, Alec looked into Magnus' eyes and he knew he was home.


End file.
